The Fox Siblings Revised
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: What if Kushina didn't die on the night of the Kyuubi attack and was sent to a different dimension. This story explores that possibility. Idea came from Maltrazz original title was 'My Mother is a Kunoichi' This is the revised version so till the original has been removed this one will have revised in the title
1. Chapter 1

For those of you that had read the original writings of this fic. Well let's just say that after I got to chapter 3 I wasn't completely satisfied with it as a whole.

That's rich coming from you Shane.

Shut up Chris.

Why should I we've had this story stewing away for a month or two seeing as we only had ideas for what to write for Blessing in Disguise which is currently on chapter 39.

Can it Chris let's get this story restarted.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

The Fox Siblings Ch 1

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

To whomever finds these chicken scratches hopefully can glean some knowledge from this scroll. That is assuming on the off chance I'm not released before something happens. Well first I should explain myself a bit. I am currently being held in an underground facility somewhere in the land of tea this is more than anything just to pass the time so I don't go completely mad. But I need to keep this a secret from the guards or I'll lose even this comfort. I just hope that my moronic husband finds me soon. He may be a moron but he's my moron. Here I am babbling not going anywhere. Carrying on. To understand the mess that I call my life we need to begin years before my parents even met each other. What follows at least to begin with is what I've deduced or been told by various people that witnessed and participated in said events. Well here goes.

In a secret location where only a select few knew it's location a woman was giving birth.

"**Oh God, It HURRRRRRTS!**" Came the cry of said woman. "**KHRAAAAA!**"

"I, uh.. I've never heard Kushina in so much pain. Ar.. Are you sure she's alright? Minato Namikaze asked worried about his wife.

"**She's fine! Just keep your eye's on the seal!**" The Midwife yelled in frustration.

"But she's-" Minato began before he was interrupted.

"Good Lord, you're the fourth hokage! Don't panic!" The midwife slightly calmer. "This is why women have babies. You men can't handle pain." Ignoring her Minato returned his full attention back to the task at hand keeping the ninetails sealed.

Kushina screamed again while Minato struggled to keep the seal intact. '_It's so strong. I can feel the fox struggling to break out._' Minato thought before saying. "Hang in there Kushina. Hang in there Naruto. It'll be over soon."

Outside one of the Anbu guards had just been killed and the intruder prepared to make his entrance. The man wore a mask over his face with one hole to look through. Without a sound he headed for the rock wall and walked through it. Kushina groaned in pain as another contraction had subsided. "The heads out. Almost there Kushina." The midwife said.

"Keep going Kushina." The midwife's assistant urged.

The ninetails could almost be heard howling as he tried to escape his prison. "Naruto get out and Kyuubi you stay right where you are." Minato said his forehead wrinkled in concentration as sweat beaded there.

A minute later the sound of a baby wailing was heard. "Get the hot water." The midwife ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Her assistant said as she went to follow her masters bidding.

"It's ok." Minato said a look of relief on his face. Kushina for her part sat there panting tiredly from the exertion.

"Congratulations you two have a healthy boy. He sure has a set of lungs on him." The midwife said in congratulations.

"Look at me I'm a father now." Minato said happily tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto." Kushina said chuckling softly. "I finally get to meet you."

"Okay Kushina I know that you're tired but we need to make sure that the ninetails is completely sealed." Minato said seriously.

"Right." Kushina said happily.

They both heard groaning behind them turning Minato noticed that the midwife and her assistant were dead. "Biwako-sama, Taji?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze." The masked man stated holding Naruto. "Back away from the Jinchuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute."

'_How did he break through the barrier? Who is this guy?'_ Minato thought giving the man currently holding his son a hard look. Behind him Kushina groaned as the fox was breaking through the incomplete seal. "Kushina. The seal isn't done."

"Back away from the jinchuriki. Or don't you care if your son dies?" The man said as Minato spared a glance to the two corpses on the floor.

"Hold it a minute just calm down." Minato said clearly getting worked up. Beside him Kushina groaned in pain again.

"You should take your own advice Minato I'm perfectly calm." The stranger answered calmly.

"**Naruto.**" Kushina screamed seeing her son in danger. And Minato's eyes shifted from anger and panic to cold and calculating.

With a flick of his wrist the stranger threw the bundle into the air and followed it with a kunai. Before he could stab Naruto a yellow blur passed grabbing Naruto out of the air and Minato appeared on the wall holding his son. "Nicely done. You live up to the name yellow flash. But what now?" The masked man asked as Minato noticed exploding tags burning on the blanket. Not taking time to think Minato pulled Naruto from the blanket and jumped away from it.

"Minato, Naruto." Kushina yelled franticly as the tags exploded.

Minato meanwhile landed just outside right beside one of his specially made kunai. "Thank God you aren't hurt." He said wincing when he felt a piece of wood that had embedded itself in his calf.

'_He's after Kushina. He separated us by forcing me to use the flying thunder god technique._' Minato thought grimly. A second later he disappeared reappearing next to another Kunai placed in their hideout.

**Somewhere else**

"What are you after?" Kushina asked angrily from where she was chained between two rock pillars. The strain of trying to restrain the ninetails coupled with her having just given birth apparent.

"I came to remove the ninetails from it's prison and use it to crush the leaf." The masked man said.

"What?" Kushina asked in disbelief.

"Minato's teleportation technique uses a special marking allowing him to instantly move from one to the next. I see that he incorporated it into your seal." The masked man continued. "So that he would always be there to protect you. But I managed to get away from him. And the seal has been weakened because of you being in labor. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this chance?" He asked sadistically.

"You're an Uchiha." Kushina said gasping in surprise catching sight of the sharingan.

**Back at the hideout**

"You'll be safe here." Minato said carefully placed Naruto on the bed. "You need to wait on your own for a bit. I need to go rescue your mother while there's still time."

**With Kushina**

"You." The ninetailed fox said the hate apparent in his voice when he saw the sharingan looking into his eyes before it took control. After control was wrested from the Kyuubi the chains binding him within Kushina began to dissolve allowing him to escape his prison.

"Come forth ninetailed fox." The masked man said as the fox began to materialize. A minute later the fox fully materialized as it began howling. "Now we head for the leaf village."

"Stop." Kushina said weakly.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly something special." The mask man said turning. "Even removing the tailed beast from your body didn't kill you right away. It would only be fitting for the ninetails to kill it's former jinchuriki." He said as the ninetails prepared to strike.

But before the blow could delivered Minato grabbed her and carried her to a nearby treetop.

"A small flash of hope but alas it is to late." The masked man said as looked at the pair.

"Minato. Naruto? Is Naruto ok?" Kushina asked slowly.

"He's fine. I hid him somewhere safe." Minato said smiling down at his wife.

"Thank God." She answered somewhat relieved. Minato turned just enough to glare at the masked man.

"Minato. Stop him. Stop the ninetails. They're headed for the village." Kushina rasped out. Looking down at her he vanished from where they were sitting.

"Hmm gone again no matter. On to the leaf."

"Why?" Kushina asked when she realized they where at the hideout.

"Never mind why. Stay with Naruto." Minato said in a commanding tone.

"Naruto." Kushina said tears streaming down her face as she held her son.

Looking down at is his wife and child Minato had determination etched across his face. Angrily he began squeezing his hands into fist hard enough you could hear the knuckles crack he turned away to grab his gear.

"Minato thank you. Good luck." Kushina said quietly.

"I'll be back before you know it." Minato said donning his white and red trench coat.

In the Uchiha district of Konoha one Itachi Uchiha was watching over his little brother when he felt a dark presence. Sasuke felt it to as he began wailing. "Don't cry Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you no matter what happens." Itachi said trying to comfort him.

At the edge of the shopping district two friends were going on about nothing in particular.

"Why don't we just go with rock paper scissors today?" Kakashi Hatake asked his rather eccentric friend Might Guy.

"Not again I want a more hot-blooded contest. And you call yourself my rival." The green spandex clad ninja wailed.

"Hey Guy do you sense something off?" Kakashi asked feeling an ominous presence. "Like there's an awful chill in the air?"

"Why do you have to act like this?" Guy loudly asked. "We'll only be young once."

Meanwhile Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking over documents in the Hokage's office when he felt an evil presence. '_It couldn't be._' He thought looking out the window before he began getting his armor on.

In another part of the village the masked man performed the summoning jutsu bringing the ninetails into the middle of the village. Taking out a few buildings and causing a few casualties.

"Third Hokage the ninetails has attacked the village out of nowhere." An Anbu ninja told Hiruzen.

"I know. I'll hold it back. Gather and protect the civilians."

"Right away sir." The ninja said before disappearing to carry out his orders.

'_Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the guards at the safe house really not enough?_' Hiruzen asked himself grimly.

The fox looked around the village quickly trying to locate the one who kept him sealed. He spotted him atop the head representing him on the hokage monument.

"So you noticed me already." Minato said calmly as he watched the kyuubi create a ball of compressed chakra in his mouth aimed for him. "Not on my watch." He said his hands forming a handsign. As he finished speaking the kyuubi sent his attack speeding toward Minato. As the blast reached him he created a space time barrier instantly changing the location of where the blast would hit allowing it to explode outside of Konoha.

"It stopped the ninetails attack.. That was a space time barrier technique." Choza Akimichi stated.

"It's Minato." Shikaku Nara said.

"Everyone move out!" The third hokage ordered.

"Sir." Everyone around him yelled as they attacked the kyuubi.

'_I have to tell the third what happened._' Minato thought as he felt a presence behind him. Turning he tried to stab the masked man in the head but his kunai went through it.

"You will face Me. Aaaand we're done." The masked man said catching Minato's arm. Before he could warp with Minato he disappeared. "Huh?" He asked closing his now empty hand. "He teleported. Talk about fast. Next time I'll warp you the moment I lay my hand on you." He promised.

Landing by one of his Kunai Minato groaned as he thought. '_My attack slipped right through him. But a moment later he was solid and trying to suck me into some dimension or something. What was that move?_'

While he was thinking he saw the guy materialize right in front of him. "You won't escape me." The masked man said confidently.

'_Does he use space time techniques too? Whatever he did it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. He defeated Anbu under the direct command of the third. Got past the most powerful top secret barrier we have and must have known that the seal would be weak while Kushina was in labor. Then with the seal undone he took the ninetails and marched straight into the leaf without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier. There's only one man I can think of that makes sense._' Minato thought before asking. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" In answer the masked man removed his hood. "No you couldn't be. He's long dead."

"Oh? I don't know about that." The man now identified as Madara said.

"On second thought it doesn't matter who you are. But why have you attacked the leaf?" Minato asked.

"Oh you know the usual reasons." Madara began before elaborating. "It's fun. It's part of my plan. To start a war. To bring peace."

Meanwhile Minato was thinking through the situation. '_Whoever he is he's incredible. He can control the ninetails. Wields space time techniques that exceed both the second's and my own. Furthermore he clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now he'll become a greater danger than the fox. If I teleport back to the village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, Then I doubt he can summon the ninetails for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the third's hands and finish him off right here._'

"There's no hope for any of you." Madara yelled as the two charged each other.

Minato went right through Madara only to get caught by the chain he was holding on the other side. Using the flying thunder god technique Minato appeared about twenty feet away. '_He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade hits with him. But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can only keep the ninetails summoned for a short time he won't want this fight to drag on. It comes down to speed. Whoever strikes a split second earlier will win._' With that thought in mind Minato charged Madara again. As he raced at Madara he threw his kunai which predictably passed through Madara's head. As Madara reaches to grab the incoming Minato. Minato charges up a Rasengan.

"Gotch-." Madara begins when Minato disappears hitting him in the back with the rasengan causing Madara to scream out in pain. '_Damn it he teleported to the kunai he just threw_.'

"That was the flying thunder god technique level two." Minato said simply as Madara warped away. When he reappeared he was shaking uncontrollably. Though a second later Minato appeared right in front of him.

"Gak." Madara cried in surprise before thinking. '_The flying thunder god technique. He must have placed his marker somewhere on my body.' _While Madara was mentally rambling Minato pulled his kunai from the folds of Madara's robe and put a seal on him. "A contract seal? Are you trying to wrest the ninetails free from my control?"

"No I already did. He's no longer your weapon." Minato said simply.

Within Konoha the fox regained control of his body.

"Iruka are you hurt?" Iruka's mother asked.

"Mom?" Iruka asked before yelling. "DAD. MOM'S-"

"I'll take care of your mother." Iruka's father began. "You get out of here."

"No way dad I can't leave you and mom alone. I'll protect her." Iruka yelled back.

"**Cut the Crap. PARENTS are supposed to protect their CHILDREN.**" Iruka's father yelled back at him.

Meanwhile the fox had been driven outside of the village walls.

'_Where is Minato?' _The third thought worried before yelling out more orders. "**We've driven it out of the village. Don't stop setting traps.**"

With Minato and Madara. "You definitely deserve the title fourth hokage. Being able to wound me and remove my control of the fox in one blow. But someday it'll be mine again." Madara said confidently. "The fox, and this whole world will bow to my will. Many doors are still open to me." Madara finished before he warped away.

'_Something tells me he wasn't lying_.' Minato thought with a grim look on his face before he started off toward where the fox was.

"**Hold it off until the Fourth arrives.**" A ninja yelled.

"**Lemme Go**." Iruka screamed as he was carried away. "**My Mom and Dad are still fighting**."

A short distance away all of the ninja in the village had formed ranks though one of them was questioning the sanity of her superior.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked a little miffed.

"I don't want you kids anywhere near the ninetails. We're not fighting another villages problem, and not something you should be risking your life for." The Anbu in charge said.

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Kurenai yelled back.

"Calm down Kurenai." Her father told her. "You are a shinobi and you may or may not have long life. But, my daughter you are also a woman. If nothing else survive long enough to give me as grandchild and pass the will of fire on to them. Promise me that at least. I will put my faith in you to fulfill it."

At this time the kyuubi was preparing to fire a tailed beast bomb. Minato caught sight of this from atop the hokage monument. "This is bad." He said.

"Not again." Hiruzen said as he slumped over with exhaustion.

"**Summoning Jutsu**." Came a shout as a giant toad appeared landing on the fox.

"It's the fourth." One of the ninja present called.

' "The fox and the whole world will bow to my will." ' Minato remembered Madara saying. "I'm sorry Kushina." Minato said quietly. "Gamabunta hold the fox down for a minute." He called.

"Look I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker." Gamabunta said.

"And I'll need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here." Minato said as he prepared to do as he said.

Hiruzen sat staring into the gaping mouth of the fox growling. Then it vanished.

"Minato. Did he teleport himself and the ninetails?" Hiruzen asked then everyone saw a bright flash of light appeared some distance away. "Out there."

The fox and Minato appeared just outside the hideout damaging the building. Minato was holding his wife and son. "Gotta put up a barrier." Minato said quietly.

"My chakra is almost gone." Kushina said quietly as she released her chakra chains tying down the fox.

"Kushina." Minato said loud enough to be heard over Naruto's wailing.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't. Mean to wake you." Kushina said straining to speak.

"Kushina." Minato said quietly worry lacing his voice.

"I'll drag the ninetails back in and die with it inside me." Kushina began still straining. "That'll prevent it from coming back for a while. It's the only way to save you both with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you. For everything."

Minato gasped at this declaration with tears welling in his eyes. When he began speaking the emotion was heavy in his voice. "Kushina. You. You made me your husband. You made me into the fourth Hokage. You made me this boy's father. And I-."

"Don't look so sad Minato." Kushina said interrupting him. "I'm. I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's. Our son's. Birthday. Like. If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us. Living. Together. I can't think of anything. Beyond 'I'd be so happy.'" Right then and there Minato looked ready to have a breakdown with the tears streaming down his cheeks. "If I had any regrets. It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

Pausing a moment to compose himself Minato began to speak. "Kushina you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto again."

"Huh?" Kushina asked the drain on her chakra even more apparent than earlier.

"I'll use the last of our chakra to seal the fox into Naruto with a multi chakra eight trigrams seal." Minato began explaining determination in his eyes. "That will insure that the fox is as fully sealed as possible."

"But that method is untried there's no telling what'll happen." Kushina said trying to reason with him. "It'll most likely use all of our combined chakra and then we'll both die."

"That is a risk we'll have to take." Minato said. "I can't let the ninetails be revived without a jinchuriki. The balance of the tailed beasts would be destroyed." Minato paused a second thinking about what Jiraiya told him a few years back. {"You know you might be the destined child." Jiraiya stated. "The what child?" Minato asked curious. "Sometime in the near future the shinobi world will be faced with disaster. And the destined child will be it's savior."} "I know what you want to say. But Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution. And with it a great disaster. Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is the masked man, the one who attacked you. He is the harbinger of that disaster. And Naruto will be the one to stop him. The jinchuriki who will blaze the trail to our future. I just know it."

Hiruzen arrived at the edge of the clearing only to be stopped by the barrier.

"But Minato." Kushina began as Minato began going through a series of seals unsealing a pedestal made for specifically for creating a new Jinchuriki.

"Have a little faith. He is our son after all."

'_The ceremonial throne. He plans to reseal me into that child?'_ The kyuubi thought keeping a close eye on him. '_Curse you fourth hokage_.'

"This way should Naruto attempt to control the fox's chakra when he's older you'll be there to guide him.

"Our son." Kushina wheezed.

"That's why. I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato explained before going silent.

"What's happening third?" Kakashi asked as he and Guy landed beside the third hokage.

"Minato and Kushina have placed a barrier around themselves and the fox. Whatever they're doing they're doing it alone." The third told them.

"But why. Why use this Sealing method." Kushina yelled. "There's no reason for you to die. Just so I can meet him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you to be there for him. I wanted you to raise him. Why? Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to preserve the balance of the tailed beasts. To save the Village and the Country. Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"

"Turning your back on the country, on the village. Is just as bad as abandoning a child." Minato explained patiently. "You should understand. You saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own. And you know that we are a family of Shinobi." Kushina looked back at him with an unwavering gaze. "Besides. Even if I lived I could never substitute for you." Kushina's expression changed to one of surprise. "There are things Naruto needs to be told. Things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moments to do so. This isn't just for you. This is for Naruto. Dying to make a better life for his son. That's the stuff you let the father handle." Minato finished as he left Kushina's side to place Naruto on the pedestal. "Now for the eight trigrams seal to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto."

Kushina's lack of chakra began to get to her and she almost fainted allowing her chakra chains to loosen. "Kushina stay with me." Minato yelled as he dashed toward Kushina.

'_Now._' The Kyuubi thought almost happily as he prepared to kill Naruto. Kushina's eyes widened in fear as she threw herself in front of the Kyuubi's claw before it could kill her son. She sighed in relief seeing that the claw had stopped from hitting Naruto by mere inches. Hearing someone gasping for breath behind her she slowly forced her head to turn and saw Minato right behind her also using his body to shield his son.

"If the father can do this job. The mother should be even better. Right?" Kushina joked weakly.

"Is that their child?" Hiruzen asked.

"They protected it." Guy said in awe.

"Damned Humans." The Kyuubi growled out.

"You win." Kushina said before coughing up some blood. "First argument you've ever won. I guess you're really serious."

"Thank you. Kushina." Minato said before smearing some blood on his palm. "Summoning Jutsu."

"Huh?" The toad that appeared asked looking around. "Aaaah the ninetails. And fourth what the hell happened to you?"

"Gamatora I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal." Minato instructed. "Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei and store it with him."

"I see." Hiruzen said realization dawning. "Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new jinchuriki."

"Gotcha. Good. Goodbye." Gamatora said before leaving to do as he was bid.

"I'm going to perform the seal now." Minato began beginning to wheeze himself. "We don't have much time. If you have anything to say to Naruto."

Kushina sat there in thought wheezing a minute before she began. "Naruto. Naruto. Don't be a fussy eater. Eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath everyday. Go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends. It doesn't matter how many. Just make sure they're real friends. People you can trust. Even a few is enough. And study your ninjutsu. I was never very good at it maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at and things they aren't. Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers. At the academy. And remember. Avoid the three vices of shinobi. Don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions. No drinking alcohol till your 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women. Well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick weird one. Try to find one like your mother. And the fourth warning. Watch out for Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina stopped a minute to take a few wheezing breaths. "Naruto you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are. Find a goal. A dream. And don't stop trying till it comes true... There's. There's. There's. There's so much more I want to say. To teach you about. I want to stay with you. I love you." Minato sat in silence tears streaming down his cheeks as his wife finished. "I'm sorry Minato. I took all our time."

"It's Okay." Minato reassured her before turning his attention to Naruto. " Naruto. This is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth mother." Both where in tears when they finished and for the briefest of moments they could see a smile play across Naruto's face. "Multi chakra eight trigrams seal." Minato called a bright light enveloping the four. When the three shinobi opened their eyes the barrier was gone and all that remained was Naruto atop the pedestal.

"Lord Hokage what are we going to do?" Kakashi asked worried.

"What you have seen here today won't be told to a soul." Hiruzen told the pair. "And furthermore you two are being placed on long term assignment to watch over Minato's child."

"The power of youth shall do it's best to assure his safety." Guy yelled giving a stiff armed salute.

'_That's what I'm afraid of._' Kakashi thought a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

In another dimension Kushina fell from the sky in front of someones residence. "What's was that?" a woman asked before opening her front door to investigate the sound. She gasped in shock when she saw Kushina's battered and broken body laying on the front walk. "Honey quick call 911." A woman yelled franticly to her husband rushing back into the house heading for the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

The Fox Siblings Ch 2

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

The guards have left me in my cell again after escorting me from the lab where a most vile creature was doing tests on me for only God knows what. Whatever it is it can't be good. Anyways let's pick up where I left off before I was so rudely interrupted. Now where was I oh yeah here we go.

After Kushina was admitted to the hospital she had to stay in ICU for three months before she was stabilized. The doctors were baffled that she was even alive because due to the nature of the injuries suffered she should have been dead. After the hole in her chest had healed she was moved to the coma ward where she spent another nine months in a coma before she awoke. It was then discovered that she suffered from amnesia and didn't even remember her name. The elderly couple that brought her in had been unable to have children of their own and decided to adopt her giving her the name Nodoka. Three years later she fell in love with the wandering martial artist Genma Saotome and bore another son she named Ranma. She had always been bothered by the absence of memories from before she was twenty though she fuzzily remembered a few minor incidents throughout the years as similar circumstances presented themselves. When they occurred she suffered migraines almost making her not want to remember her previous life. Thinking back on it she remembered the most when she was unknowingly around her child. Before you ask it was me. I will not go into detail how even though I was born a boy I'm now female and married to a guy. If you wish to learn about that part of my chaotic life you will have to read the volumes I have written on the subject. Currently they are residing in the Konoha library Civilian section B Shelf D. Copies are also in the archives of the other allied nations.

Back to the story at hand it wasn't till after my fight with Kumon Ryu that mom fully remembered her past. After that even though she tried to hide it you could see that she was using all of her training that she could physically use to determine the whereabouts of her thought to be missing child. There were other factors conspiring against me that ultimately brought me to where I am today and I can confidently say I don't regret it.

OOooOO

"Grandma what this?" Shampoo asked holding up a small charm.

"That child is a dangerous item that given the right stimuli can send someone or something through a rift in the space time continuum to fulfill it's purposes." Cologne answered examining the heart shaped locket after snatching it from Shampoo.

'_Yes just what I need to make Ranma stop chasing my beautiful Shampoo.'_ Mousse said to himself as he heard this go on behind him a stupid smile plastered on his face. '_First I need to find out how it works. I'll probably need help as well._' He thought as he was hit over the head by Cologne.

"Back to work." Cologne commanded.

"Yes elder." Mousse said quietly as he returned to washing dishes. All the while planning on how he was going to get the charm away from the Amazon matriarch.

While somewhere in the northern region of Japan Ryoga was lost as usual.

"I think this is Okinawa." Ryoga said as he was wandering around aimlessly. "I should probably find a souvenir for Akane."

"Hey kid care to learn what the future holds for you?" A freaky looking homeless old man asked the lost boy.

"No that stuff isn't true to begin with so I'll pass." Ryoga replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you dare bad mouth martial arts fortune telling." The old man bellowed doing a dance that strangely resembled a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Does it really work?" The naive boy asked curiosity peaked.

"Why of course it works I just trade blows with you and the energy you emit will tell me what will become of you." The old man said pausing his weird dance.

"If that's the case then ya I'll be willing to take a shot at it."

"Very good then prepare yourself to fight me to your fullest." The old man said falling into a stance

"I must warn you that I have issues with holding back." Ryoga said has he dropped his pack to the ground.

"Don't ever underestimate a master boy." The old man said not outwardly reacting.

"If all I have to do is fight you then let's get to it." Ryoga said falling into a stance.

'_Holy crap he isn't even fighting and he's already emitting this powerful of a battle aura. I won't even have to fight him to get a reading._' The old man thought as Ryoga launched himself at the man. The last thing the fortune teller saw were stars erupting around his head.

'_I hope I didn't kill the poor guy._' Ryoga thought worriedly a few minutes later after getting him somewhat comfortable. "**Aaah.**" Ryoga screamed in surprise when the old man shot bolt upright suddenly.

"Your future is clear to me." The old man said cryptically as he began to explain himself. "The person you are destined to make your home with will be revealed to you shortly but she's not whom you thought it would be. Furthermore you'll find yourselves in a strange place were the two of you will go through some changes that could bring you closer together. Whether she admits it or not she'll need someone familiar to lean on. To be there for her even when everyone else seemingly pushes her away. But you could just as easily push her away so choose your path wisely."

'_So I'll finally be with Akane. I wonder what catastrophe is going to befall her that'll make even her family abandon her?_' Ryoga thought rubbing his chin in thought.

"My work here is done so I must bid you adieu. Adieu." The old man said as he prepared to do just that.

"I've got to get back to Tokyo quickly." Ryoga mumbled to himself as he threw his meager belongings into his pack before taking off in the direction he wished to go for once.

OOooOO

Over the course of the next few days Nodoka spent every waking minute trying to locate Ranma namely by hanging around the Tendos place.

"Auntie why are you here?" Akane asked Nodoka the third day she had been around. "Um not that it's really a problem you being here and all."

"Well if you must know I'm trying to meet my son by ambush so to speak." Nodoka answered with a smile on her face.

'_Oh man. I hope that doesn't mean that she suspects who I am.'_ Ranma thought as she shuddered even as she had a strained smile plastered on her face.

"Is something the matter Ranko?" Nodoka asked noticing the look on the face of Akane's supposed cousin.

"Oh nothing at all." Ranma answered waving her hands in front of her.

"You're hiding something aren't you young lady?" Nodoka asked suddenly getting into Ranma's face.

Shrieking in surprise Ranma jumped against the wall that wasn't to far behind her.

"Nope I'm just over thinking." Nodoka answered herself smiling.

'_She's about to give me a heart attack._' Ranma thought as she help her hand over her heart trying to calm down.

Some time later found Akane and Ranma sitting on a park bench discussing things.

"It seems your mother is starting to suspect your true identity. Are you sure that it's not a good idea to reveal your curse to her?" Akane asked her fiancee.

"I'm beginning to think that that might not be a bad idea." Ranma said as she hung her head.

"Your hesitation wouldn't still be related to the seppuku contract would it?" Akane asked looking out over the pond that was in front of them.

"Mostly yes." Ranma replied nodding her head.

"We'll think about how to take care of that later let's go home." Akane finished as she stood up to do just that.

"I'll be along shortly don't wait up for me." Ranma said laying down on the bench looking up at the stars.

"So be it." Akane said as started walking away before stopping and looking back. "Don't be to long now. Ya hear?"

"Ya ya." Ranma replied.

OOooOOooOO

"Finally I was able to retrieve this locket from the register where the mummy hid it." Mousse said to himself as left the restaurant as quickly as he could. "You would almost think she actually wanted me to use it."

A few minutes passed when a kettle was emptied in Ranma's face. Sputtering He sat up and looked at the culprit. "Mousse what do you want?"

"I'm not here to fight if that's what you're worried about." Mousse said calmly removing what appeared to be a locket. "I'd like for you to tell me what you think of this."

"It's a locket." Ranma deadpanned.

"How observant. Now actually look at it." Mousse said.

"Fine if that's what it takes to get you to leave me alone." Ranma said as he took the locket from Mousse and opened it.

"What's so great about Ryoga's picture b-." Ranma stopped mid sentence when a picture of his girl side formed on the other half before the locket disappeared reappearing around Ranma's neck. Well half of it anyways the line where the heart was split had a jagged edge. "What is this how do I get it off?" He asked franticly pulling at the locket attempting to remove it but to no avail.

"You can't till its purpose has been fulfilled." Mousse said pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm not completely sure what that purpose is but I'll let you be my test subject. Since not even Cologne knows the full extent of its abilities."

"Are you kidding me?" Ranma asked stopping his fruitless attempts to remove the locket from around his neck. "You don't know how this thing works and yet you used it on me? And what's with the picture of Ryoga in here?"

"All I know is that the locket works in leading you to the one that is your best romantic match." Mousse answered before laughing out right. "Your best match is Ryoga. That's just to much."

"Laugh it up duck boy. I going home now." Ranma said as he left the park. A short time later a sudden shower fell. "Dang it I hate these freak rainstorms."

"Ranma I've finally found you." A malicious voice said quietly.

Turning Ranma saw Ryoga standing with his umbrella open a little bit of the water from the sudden rain dripping off it. Though for some reason Ranma couldn't see his face for the umbrella. "Hey Ryoga how's it going?"

"How dare you push Akane away. You've gone to far this time. Finally you will pay for your trespasses." Ryoga said quietly and forcefully as he snapped his umbrella to the side as he closed it. "Ranma now you die." Ryoga said his face dark.

While Ryoga was rambling Ranma noticed something around his neck. '_Oh crap the other half is around his neck. But he's so mad he didn't notice it appearing._' Then she noticed that Ryoga had let lose a few of his ki hardened bandannas. She was too slow to completely dodge the first volley as one of them cut a line that started just above her right eye and ended at her chin. '_Damn it that's going to scar_.' Ranma thought as she wiped the blood out of her eye. "What's the big idea? You could have killed me you dope."

"For a fiend like you that would be to good." Ryoga said his eyes glinting with their resolve to kill.

"Whatever you're thinking you're wrong Akane is fine." Ranma said unsuccessfully trying to reason with him. '_Great he's to far gone to listen and the closest weapon to even the odds is mom's Katana_.' "Wait that's it." Ranma shouted as she ran for the Tendos.

"Get back here you coward." Ryoga yelled as he took after Ranma not letting her out of his sight as it started raining again.

"I hope she doesn't plan on staying out there in this much longer." Nodoka said looking out through the rain.

"Don't worry Auntie Ranko is probably on her way back now." Akane said a forced smile on her face. '_Ranma get your tail back here now_.' Akane thought angrily.

"**Die Ranma**." Ryoga screamed as he jumped over the outer wall in hot pursuit of Ranma pulling his belt to cut down Ranma.

"Hey mom can I borrow this? Thanks." Ranma said as she grabbed the Katana and intersected Ryoga over the koi pond where Ki hardened leather met sharpened steel in a shockwave that pushed the rain from around them for a good 40 feet or so and there they sat unmoving. "What the?" The pair asked Ryoga having come back to his senses as they collided. They both saw what looked like chains that where glowing yellow wrapped around them immobilizing them.

"It's been a while. That took more out of me than I thought it would." Nodoka said gasping for breath while the rest of the houses occupants looked at her frozen in shock because the chains originated from her back before running underground to the combatants.

Before anything else could be said or anybody recovered from shock the two halves of the locket began to glow with a blue light. The koi pond also began glowing before a shaft of light shot out of it enveloping Ranma and Ryoga seemingly dissolving them Nodoka not being far behind since she was connected to them.

"**No**." Akane shouted breaking out of her trance but just barely missed grabbing a hold on Nodoka before she became intangible and blinked out of sight. "**Ranma**." Akane screamed to the world as she broke down on the porch.

OOooOOooOO

In a parallel dimension at this moment one Naruto Uzumaki was trying to evade a mob of villagers. '_Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Guy are currently out on missions leaving me to fend for myself for a few days. If the villagers don't kill me first that is._'

Naruto slipped into the back of Ichiraku's restaurant as it was the closest of the many hiding place he had in the village.

"Are they at it again Naruto?" Teuchi Ichiraku asked the cowering boy. "Since you're here you might as well try a new recipe I came up with before I put it on the menu."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly as he jumped over the counter taking a seat.

'_This boy might be the one the sage spoke of_.' The fox thought to himself. '_We'll see what comes of this_.'

Meanwhile Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office trying to catch up on paperwork pausing to stare out the window overlooking the village. "I hope Naruto is doing ok tonight since regrettably I had to send both of his guardians out on missions." While he was musing over this he saw a shaft of light appear in the sky in the direction of the site where the fox had been sealed six years prior. "Well I should probably check this out myself. I haven't really been out of this office for three days. Besides I could use the exercise." He said a smile gracing his features.

Meanwhile at the base of where the light had appeared springs had begun to bubble up surrounding one central spring which was the only one that showed activity.

"Where are we?" Ranma asked almost frantically as he looked around. A little black piglet was in the same state which would explain why he hadn't begun to attack his rival just yet even though he was clinging to his shoulder.

"Oh my head. I'm glad I was out of it last time if this is what happens when you cross dimensions." Kushina said aloud after she surfaced. "Well how about that. It looks like I've returned to the same point I left this dimension from." She observed as she crawled out of the water.

"Well even if we're in a different dimension from were we started this might turn out to be fun." Ranma said rubbing the back of his head with a big grin on his face not realizing he was in his birth form even though he was in water.

"You wouldn't be Ranma would you?" Kushina asked looking him over

"Huh?" Ranma asked surprised before looking down at himself. "I'm cured." He said quietly looking down at himself. "This is great." Ranma almost yelled happily at the revelation. "Look at this Ryoga I'm cured." Ranma told the pig as he scrambled out of the spring.

"Bwee bwee." Ryoga called out angrily batting at Ranma's now healed face.

"Stop that you little pig." Ranma said angrily as he lost his balance and fell into another spring.

"Yep that's Ranma alright his explanation will be interesting to say the least." Kushina said aloud as Ranma disappeared below the springs surface.

"Yes I'm cured of the pig." A very naked Ryoga yelled as he held Ranma who had turned female for some reason. Though suffice to say he still had the half a locket around his neck.

"Whoopee you can put me down now." Ranma said with an agitated look on her face. "Or did you forget you just tried to kill me a while ago.

"Uh Ranma why didn't your curse get lifted as well? I thought it was lifted when you came out of the other pool." Ryoga asked puzzled though truthfully he wasn't complaining about their current position.

"Cut the crap and let me go." Ranma yelled angrily as she jumped to shore slapping him in the process. "Here put your clothes on baka." Ranma added as she pulled his floating clothes and backpack from the other spring they came out of.

"Well Ranma you have some explaining to do." Kushina said looking at her child.

Before Ranma could answer Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived on the scene. "Who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" Hiruzen asked standing at the ready.

"Hey old man long time no see." Kushina yelled excitedly.

"Only one person has called me that aside from Naruto and that was his mother Kushina." The third hokage said before asking. "Are you saying you're Kushina?"

"That is the name I'm known by in this dimension." Kushina stated.

"No it can't be. You're supposed to be dead." Sarutobi said as he fell over in surprise. Unfortunately for him he fell into one of the newly formed pools.

'_I hope these pools aren't what I think they are._' Was the collective thought shared by Ranma and Ryoga though they already had a good idea on that.

Their fears where realized when a monkey the same size as the third crawled out of the spring as well as wearing the thirds armor. "Ok what are you doing back from the dead?" The monkey asked.

"You know I never thought I'd be taking orders from an old monkey." Kushina said looking him over before adding. "And I was never dead."

"Who are you calling an old monkey?" Hiruzen asked before he saw his hands. "Ack. What's happened to me?"

"Well sir apparently us coming here has brought the springs of jusenkyo to your world." Ranma said Ryoga vigorously nodding his head in agreement. "But it appears in this world the curses retain the originals ability to speak."

"I see this will have to be documented as well as the springs labeled for those who wish to have another form." Hiruzen said rubbing his chin a minute before he ran through a series of hand signs. "Kakunin no jutsu." he called as he slammed his hand onto the ground as a seal array spread out from his hands covering the grounds. After the seal covered the area signs grew out of the ground at each of the springs. They all where blank except for the three springs who's properties had already been discovered.

"So that what they call this spring 'Spring of transportation'." Kushina read when the sign filled itself in.

"So you like my jutsu." Hiruzen asked proudly as he watched the jaws the two in front of him hit the ground. "It's something I came up with some years ago but I haven't had many opportunities to use it since then."

"Cool." Ranma mouthed awed as she watched the jutsu complete itself. Ryoga eyes where bugged out and he was speechless. "Can you teach us that technique?"

"It's known as a jutsu and there are more useful ones than that to learn daughter of Kushina." The third said.

"Daughter? I'm a boy." Ranma yelled jumping up from where she had sat down.

"I see a girl in front of me. I may be old but my eyes don't lie." Hiruzen said shunshining in front of her causing her to fall onto her backside in surprise.

"Third hokage are you alright?" One of the jounin that just arrived asked seeing Hiruzen's backside.

"I'm fine. Please escort these three to my office." He answered turning to leave making sure to not let the new arrivals see the state he was in. '_I need to have them tell me how to reverse the effects as there seems __to be a way to do so._'

"Please come with us we'll assist you." The jounin told the three.

"Genma?" Kushina asked shocking the young man. "Genma Shiranui I thought it was you. I see you made jounin."

"Who are you?" The teenager asked before his eyes widened in recognition. "Kushina Uzumaki."

"That would be me."

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you earlier but let's dispense with the pleasantries so as not to keep the hokage waiting." Genma said bowing to his old sensei.

The group found themselves alone in the hokage's office a half hour later with the security seals activated.

"First off how do you cancel this transformation?" Hiruzen asked calmly though desperately.

"Hot water returns you to your original form but cold water activates the curse." Ranma answered absently like she had lived it hundreds of times. "And could I get some hot water as well?"

"I see." Sarutobi said as he heated some water and poured over his head reversing the effects. Then he handed another glass of heated water to Ranma. "I wonder if there's some way that this can be controlled with chakra?"

"Chakra this. Chakra that. Chakra chakra chakra that's all I hear. What is this chakra?" Ranma yelled out in frustration just before dumping the heated water over her head. "This can't be happening." She said in shock as the water failed to trigger the transformation.

"We deal with it later." Kushina said as Ranma appeared to be in a daze. "What about Naruto how is he doing?" She ask turning her attention back to the hokage.

"I would have to say not to bad for a six year old with two surrogate uncles watching over him."

"**What?**" Kushina screamed leaping at Hiruzen not giving him time to react while the other two occupants cowered by the door while Kushina screamed. "**You mean it's only been six years? I've lived in another dimension for twenty-one years and I come back to find that my second child is ten years older than her first born sibling?**" While this was going on she appeared to be strangling the hokage her eyes a bright red and her hair looked strangely like nine tails flailing around after it escaped the bun it was in. She snapped out of it a few seconds after the poor guy fainted. "Uh Sarutobi what happened to you? I did it again didn't I?" She asked nobody in particular as the other two in the room where still clinging to each other scared out of their wits. In another part of the village Naruto felt an ominous presence causing him to shiver in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

The Fox Siblings Ch 3

"Talking"

**Shouting**

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

Your probably wondering by now why am I writing my life story while I'm imprisoned. To tell you the truth it's for no other reason than for me to retain my sanity. Probably something that would have helped me come to terms when my curse was locked permanently but then I had my mom and Ryoga for that. Not that I remember what occurred the first day or two after I arrived in the world that I now call home because I was in shock over it. Well not completely which I will show you in a minute. If I recall correctly it was shortly after Mom went berserk the Hokage decided that it was a good time for everyone to get some rest. Minato's old apartment had remained unoccupied after the ninetails had been sealed giving us three newcomers the ideal place to crash for the night. As there was only two bedrooms Ryoga decided that he would take the couch though I only took the other room under protest because I didn't feel comfortable in the current surroundings. Mom however had other plans after Ryoga and I fell asleep.

"Now how to make the best of this situation?" Kushina asked herself in the early morning looking between the couch where Ryoga was currently sleeping and the bed Ranma was sleeping in in the next room. A smile played across her face when a thought crossed her mind. After a little bit of searching she was able to locate an old store of knockout seals . "That should be enough." Kushina said as she ran through a series of hand signs two perfect copies came into existence to assist her with moving Ryoga to Ranma's room.

"Man he's heavier than he looks." One of the clones said as they moved him.

"Yeah what is he made of?" The other one said.

"Quit complaining and just get him in there." The original said as they set Ryoga beside Ranma. "Now let's see how this plays out."

**Several hours later**

"Rise and shine." Kushina said in a sing song manner as she walked into her daughters room at sunrise. The pair on the bed didn't stir at her call. Ryoga was laying next to Ranma with his arms wrapped around her while she was snuggled against him her head on his chest both looking content. Smiling she quietly went and got her camera and took few snapshots before getting a frying pan and kunai out of the kitchen. "**Up and at em**." Kushina yelled as she banged the two items in her hands together repeatedly.

The two finally began awakening. '_What's this warmth around me? It feels kind of nice. A welcome change since my life was turned upside down last night.'_ Ranma said to herself snuggling in closer ignoring the banging.

Ryoga was slower to awaken and as he came to he squeezed whatever was in his arms tighter to his chest. Feeling warmth from it his eyes snapped open before he looked down. "**Aaack**." He yelled as he leapt off the bed and against the wall.

"Morning." Ranma said groggily as she sat up stretching.

"Weren't you trained by your father?" Kushina asked smiling knowing the cause.

"Yeah but I was exhausted." Ranma answered.

"Normally you would be tested for your abilities as soon as possible but seeing all that you went through recently I'll make it known you need a few days to adjust." Kushina said.

"Thank you." Ranma answered truly grateful.

After assuring that the pair wouldn't kill each other Kushina left the pair alone in the apartment as she went to the Hokage tower.

"Hey old man how's business?" Kushina asked cheerfully as she entered said man's office.

"It'll take some time to get used to that again but I must remind you that you aren't a spring chicken yourself." Sarutobi said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes well I'd like to postpone the ability tests for Ranma and Ryoga for a few days to let them adjust."

"I understand." Hiruzen said making a note on an open scroll he had open on his desk.

"Well how about looking up my other child?"

"I already have ANBU on that."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Well he does start the academy today and it's easier if it's direct order from the Hokage."

"Thanks for reminding me."

**At the academy**

"I understand but what would the Hokage want with Naruto?" Iruka asked worried since this was his first year as a teacher. "I mean he hasn't done anything for the last few days."

"I'm not sure but the Hokage wishes his presence." The badger masked Anbu answered.

"Naruto the Hokage wishes for your presence." Iruka called to the back row where Naruto was sitting.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything." Naruto almost wailed. "Yet anyways." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that Naruto. Don't pull anything you hear."

"Ya ya." Naruto said waving him off as he followed the Anbu.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Ranma for all of the stress that had been piled onto her for the last few hours she utterly and completely bored. So bored that she had scrounged around the apartment for her most hated pastime. Reading. "Now this one might actually be worth it." She said pulling a scroll off the shelf. "The basics of molding Chakra huh. I'll probably get it faster this way."

'_Oh man Ranma must really be bored he's reading_.' Ryoga thought looking at her.

'_Interesting chakra is half made up ki and the other half is physical energy. The way I use Ki I can still fight after it's expended. But it seems that after you expend your chakra it could kill you.'_ Ranma thought as she read. '_Kind of makes me want to limit it's use.'_

'_Why is Ranma glowing_?' Ryoga thought as he jumped behind the coach trembling glad it wasn't against the wall. He stopped when he saw that she wasn't getting ready to fight anyone. But rather she seemed to be practicing something as her aura was changing erratically from how it usually enveloped her body. '_It feels like something else is being mixed with his ki_.'

"Like what you see?" Ranma asked her aura turning red.

"That's not it at all." Ryoga said waving his hands in front of him before ducking back behind the couch.

"The only reason I'm still here rather than roaming the street is so that you don't get lost in this strange world." Ranma said letting the scroll roll up.

"Then why don't we just go?" Ryoga asked expectantly.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you in public. Wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea seeing as I'm a girl now and all." Ranma said blushing as she looked away. "Besides I found something that peeks my interest." She added grabbing a few more scrolls off the shelf.

'_Great he's finally gone off the deep end._' Ryoga thought grimacing as he fell to the floor acting like he was having a seizure.

Back at the Hokage tower found Naruto looking around nervously as he was looking for a way to escape. "We've arrived." Badger said before he knocked on the door announcing their presence.

"Come in." Came the familiar voice from within.

'_Oh great I'm in for it now._' Naruto thought as the door opened.

"Nice of you to join us young Naruto." Sarutobi said taking a drag of his pipe.

"What did I do now old man?" Naruto asked.

"Do I only call you here when you're in trouble?" Sarutobi asked looking somewhat crestfallen.

"Maybe not but it seems that way." Naruto mumbled.

"As for the reason why I called you here. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Sarutobi said knocking out the spent contents of his pipe before clearing his throat. "I'd like to introduce you to your mother." Sarutobi said much to Naruto's surprise as he spun to look toward Kushina whom was the only other occupant of the room.

"Mom?" Naruto asked as tears started to stream down his face.

"Yes it's me Naruto." Kushina answered kneeling.

"Mom." Naruto cryed as he ran into her open arms and for the first time in his life felt like all his worries melted away as he was held by his mother for the first time since that fateful day of his birth. Sarutobi was unable to keep a straight face watching the tearful reunion of a mother and her child play out before him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sarutobi called clearing his throat.

"Pardon the intrusion sir but there is a disturbance at the edge of the residential area." The Anbu said giving his report.

"What kind of disturbance that would require you to bother me with?" Sarutobi asked sighing.

"Well there is a strange energy of a variety I've never felt before." The Raccoon masked Anbu said.

Hearing this caused Kushina to look up from where her head was resting on Naruto's. "Strange in the sense that it feels like chakra but not quite. More to the point it feels like something is missing."

"Exactly." The Anbu said as he pointed at her. "How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"Because it's probably my daughter training." Kushina said.

"Oh if that's the case then no worries." Sarutobi said having finished refilling his pipe.

"I see." Raccoon said before bowing. "Then I take my leave."

"Mom?" Naruto questioned looking up at her.

"Yes dear?" Kushina asked her son.

"I have a sister?"

"Yes though by some cruel twist of fate she's ten years older than you." Kushina said the sadness apparent on her face.

"This is great not only did my mother show up today I have a older sister." Naruto said happily.

"Yes now seeing as you just got reunited with your mother I will make an exception and give you the day off from the academy." Sarutobi said a smile on his face.

"Well first thing then is to go pick up your sister." Kushina said smiling.

"Hurray." Naruto cried gleefully as he ran around like the little kid he was.

On the way back to the apartment Kushina saw the looks everyone else was giving her son. They probably would have tried something if not for Kushina's almost predatory gaze. When they got back to the apartment Ranma was reading and Ryoga well they didn't see him anywhere. "Ranma where's Ryoga?"

"Oh him? Well if you could sense ki you would know he's passed out behind the couch." Ranma answered not looking up from the scroll she was studying as she flared her ki though it was getting closer to being chakra than it had been that morning. "And I'm assuming that the boy with you is my brother. Correct?"

Hearing this Naruto's eyes widened because he had been extra quiet like his mother instructed. Because she had told him if he was quiet he would get a surprise. He just wasn't expecting that. "B-b-b-but how did you know I was here?"

"I felt your presence." Ranma answered looking up. "Ya know for a little guy you have massive well of ki. Almost as much as me."

"Huh what's ki? I thought chakra was the power source of jutsu?"

"It is bro. But ki is half of the equation when it comes to chakra. And based on my readings nobody here knows how to use ki by itself."

"While the lesson of power manipulation is all well and good." Kushina said inclining her head. "But how about we go out and get to know each other as a family?"

"But what about the ability test?" Ranma asked looking up.

"Yes well I asked the hokage to give you and your friend some time to adjust." Kushina said.

"But I adjust better if I'm doing something." Ranma stated not recalling what she had said earlier.

"Then how about we just go to one of the training grounds and we can see what you've got." Kushina answered.

"Sounds good to me. But um why do I have an escort?"

"You're new, you have the potential to be a ninja, and finally your abilities are unknown." Kushina answered counting off on her fingers.

"Then would our escorts be good enough judges to tell your head honcho how good I am?"

"Well they are Anbu. I'll ask. Back in a minute." Kushina said as she left.

After she left Ranma got up and went over to the sofa. "Ryoga get up we're going out." She said normally no response. "Ryoga get off your lazy bum." She yelled getting a slight stir for her troubles. "I swear I've seen bricks that wake up easier than you." She mumbled irritated as she pulled a brick out of nowhere to Naruto's surprise and proceeded to drop it on his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Ryoga yelled angrily holding the brick in one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"Don't start anything this is my mom's place after all. And you wouldn't wake up. I do keep this brick for a reason you know." Ranma said as she took the brick and made it disappear into thin air causing Naruto's jaw to hit the floor.

A minute later Kushina was back. "They said it wouldn't be a problem. So let's head to training ground six. What is it Naruto?" Kushina asked looking at her son.

"Sis made a brick appear and disappear." Naruto said excitedly.

"She did did she?" Kushina asked looking at her daughter.

"Well let's get going." Ranma said dragging Ryoga behind her out the door as she dodged the question.

Nodding Kushina locked up and followed them out the building. A short time later found them at training ground six which had training dummies. targets and other related paraphernalia.

"What do you want to see?" Ranma asked her mom sensing that Sarutobi and a few other Jonin showed up just inside the treeline.

"Now how would the old man have put it? Oh yeah give me your worst." Kushina said.

"You want it you got it. Oh and while Ryoga isn't near as fast he's much more powerful." Ranma said a sly smile on her face as she walked toward the center of the field. "Remember you asked for it." Ranma called from the field as she took a stance and simply vanished. Even those that could sense her before hand were unable to even feel her presence.

From various locations around the field the onlookers saw what looked like vacuum blades turned some of the training dummies into matchsticks. Then a few of them seemed to fall to pieces one of the straw dummies even caught fire though the watchers were unable to discern why. Ranma reappeared a minute later right where they saw her disappear. The shaking of the targets caused some of the popup targets to trip from the mounds specifically built to house them.

"**Moko Takabishi" **She called as a blue ball of energy was fired from her hands destroying a group of target and the mound they were on. The explosion caused launchers to pop up and send wooden kunai tipped with wet ink which she effortlessly wove through before splintering the three launchers with a single punch each. Sarutobi's eyes widened at what he saw so far as he started puffing harder on his pipe.

Exploding tags were set off next which Ranma ignored largely because she felt where they were placed. Seeing that her spiral of fire was complete she induced the soul of ice and worked her way through the flames ending at the middle where she called "**Hiyru Shoten Ha**" A massive Tornado spun skyward obliterating the rest of the training field including the trees and the blast wall that was built for keeping explosions contained. Needless to say nothing was left standing.

As the wind died down Sarutobi's pipe fell out of his mouth onto the ground as he and the jonin with him stood in complete shock. Because all that was left was churned earth. The only one not surprised was Ryoga.

"Sir there was a training ground here at one point in time. Right?" Genma asked the Hokage.

"It seems not anymore." Sarutobi said pulling down his hat. "And I fear that's just the tip of the iceberg." He finished looking at Ranma whom was flashing him the victory sign. "Start putting together a bingo book file on Ranma. Ryoga will have to wait till this training ground has been rebuilt if he's anything like Ranma."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

The Fox Siblings Ch 4

"Talking"

**Shouting**

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

To say the Hokage was surprised is the understatement of the century. More like he was shocked. My brother on the other hand couldn't keep his excitement in check. * Scoffs * I remember that day well even if I had to be reminded of other little details.

"That was so cool sis." Naruto said on their way home that evening.

"Nah it was nothing." Ranma said rubbing the back of her head.

"Now I have to wonder how the training ground would look if Ryoga was the one who demolished it." Kushina said.

"I don't know because I've never tried for demolition." Ryoga replied.

"Then how about we just have a no holds barred sparring match like we normally would to display our fighting skills." Ranma said.

"Define your idea of a normal sparring match." Kushina almost ordered.

"Oh just some property damage no more than a wall or two maybe some sidewalk." Ranma answered rubbing her chin in thought.

"That would have been a short fight. The longer fights had a good bit more damage involved." Ryoga added.

"I see. Well try to keep collateral damage to a minimum if you have any unplanned sparring matches." Kushina said.

"All right mom but I can't promise anything." Ranma said putting her arms behind her head.

"Well you three head on home I've got to speak to the hokage." Kushina said as she turned at the intersection waving as she did so.

"What are we going to do?" Ryoga asked looking around. "I mean now would be a good time as any to look around."

"Good point Ryoga." Ranma said. "Then let's go." She finished excitedly.

"Great. I have so much to show you." Naruto said enthusiastically as he pulled on Ranma's hand.

OOooOO

"Well Sarutobi what do you think about my daughter so far?" Kushina asked as she entered the office.

"Strategically? Ranking? Or just her personally?" Hiruzen asked puffing on his pipe like a locomotive.

"All of the above?" Kushina questioned.

"She could be one of our heavy hitters. Good for all ranges of combat. Whatever special techniques she knows are very destructive. Though they're nothing we know. Taijutsu is Jounin class maybe even enough to give Guy a run for his money. Ninjutsu is obviously nonexistent, and the same for Genjutsu I'll wager." Sarutobi said emptying out his pipe. "Personality wise I do believe I'm going to be dealing with you all over again." He said sighing.

"Then what about training? Since it seems that you've already put her on the roster." Kushina commented.

"Well I've been thinking about that. Obviously nothing is needed for taijutsu. Though I should see what Guy thinks about her skills." The Hokage said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "The rest we'll work on as they come up." He finished as he refilled his pipe.

"And something to think on. Rather than rebuild a training ground to test Ryoga. Why not just add a few obstacles to the remains of training ground six and let him fight with Ranma. Seeing as it's already destroyed and all that is par the course for one of their fights." Kushina added.

"That would be a good idea. Afterwards they should fight one of our jonin though to test how they fight strangers since they obviously fight each other regularly." Sarutobi said puffing away at a more sedate pace.

"Then when would be a good time for their observed fight?" Kushina asked expectantly.

"We should be done with remodeling by the end of tomorrow." Sarutobi replied looking through some appointments.

"Then how does the day after tomorrow sound?" Kushina asked.

"Well there's nothing pressing so yes that's acceptable." Sarutobi said flipping through a few scrolls.

"Then I'll see you later." Kushina said as she turned to leave.

"By the way follow the yelling and screaming if you wish to find your children." The third commented.

Doing as she was told Kushina followed the yelling till she got to the hot springs. There she found a beaten and bloodied elderly shinobi as well as an unconscious Ryoga whom Ranma was trying her best to awaken.

"This looks interesting." Kushina said looking down at her daughter looking around she saw Naruto shivering in fear at what he had seen occur. "Don't worry Naruto they weren't after you and unless you did something to make the other women mad they won't be." Kushina said comforting the boy as she took him into her arms.

"Hey Ryoga buddy wake up they didn't hit you that hard." Ranma said as she lightly flapped Ryoga's face trying to arouse him.

Groaning Ryoga made his return to the world of the living. "You know dear I love seeing your pretty face first thing in the morning." Ryoga said looking at her a loving expression on his face.

Turning a shade of red that matched the color of her hair Ranma punched Ryoga in the face almost succeeding in knocking him out. "Drop dead moron." Ranma mumbled looking away as the excess blood left her face.

'_She likes me_.' Ryoga thought happily then sobered just as quickly. '_Where did that come from? This is Ranma I'm talking about_.' Ryoga thought knocking his head against the ground trying to dispel the image of him and Ranma that he was seeing.

"Mom what are they doing over there?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You'll understand when your older Kiddo." Kushina answered in amusement.

"Note to self maintain vigilance of surroundings at all times even within the village." The elderly man said wincing as he sat up.

"Well Pervy Sage I see you haven't learned your lesson yet." Kushina commented to the old man.

Jolting from his self assessment the shinobi looked toward the voice he thought he would never hear again. "Kushina is that you?"

"In the flesh Jiraiya-sensei. But it seems more fitting to just say Jiraiya since we're almost the same age." Kushina answered.

"No that's impossible Kushina died six years ago. And even if she did survive she'd be much younger." Jiraiya said jumping up in surprise while making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"No you're not seeing things and I'd like you to meet my daughter." Kushina said a smile on her face as she indicated Ranma.

"Apparently we have much to discuss." Jiraiya said still not fully comprehending.

"How about we talk at my place?" Kushina asked.

"Yes let's." Jiraiya said nodding his head.

The rest of that day was spent with Jiraiya catching up with Kushina on how life had gone for her as well as Ranma getting to know Naruto and Ryoga. Well Ryoga was doing his level best to not get lost seeing as Ranma was his best bet to get back to Nerima. A few hours later Ranma noticed that Naruto was nodding off. Smiling at him she picked him up and took him to the room she slept in the night before.

"You're a good older sister for never having had a sibling before." Someone behind her said as she lay the sleeping boy down.

"Thank you." Ranma replied before realizing that the voice wasn't familiar. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?" She asked falling into a stance as she saw a girl about her age with two markings on her cheeks resembling triangles with a slash through them and on her forehead were two overlapping inverted triangles. She was wearing a dress with the same color scheme as Ryoga leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Relax Ranma I'm not here to cause trouble and to answer your second question I came through there." The girl said pointing to a mirror a smirk formed on her face seeing Ranma's surprise. "To answer your first I'm Ryoga." She finished giggling a she strode out of the room leaving a momentarily shocked Ranma.

"How can you be Ryoga?" Ranma yelled as she ran into the main room but stopped in surprise falling over. "What are you doing?" She asked seeing the Toad sage kneeling on the ground as the female Ryoga attempted to get him to stand up without much success as she stood there embarrased.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Kushina asked slightly worried as Jiraiya never knelt to anyone not even the Kages or Daimyos.

"Please get up I'm not worthy of your worship." Ryoga-chan said finally getting Jiraiya to stand. "The one I work for is the only one such an honor should be given."

"Well now that that is cleared up. Why is it that Jiraiya was so taken with you?" Kushina asked.

"The short answer is simple." Ryoga-chan answered as her body and clothes transformed into the male Ryoga he was dressed in a vest and pants the same colors as the other Ryoga but they appeared to have a radiance emitting from them. His hair was also a good bit longer than the other Ryoga. On his headband there appeared to be five bells on the right side of his head hanging staggered no two at the same level. Ranma also noted earing like pieces of metal and chain on his left ear wondering how she missed it to begin with. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki god/goddess of transformations first class type one unlimited license." He said grinning as he stood with his arms crossed. "And I'm here with a proposition for Ranma."

Ranma just stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water almost not believing what she was seeing. Jiraiya was the first to recover as he had already seen what Ryoga looked like. "And what is this proposition?"

Turning toward Ranma the god Ryoga asked. "You are aware that the springs of jusenkyo always has a guide?" Receiving a nod in response he continued. "Since a spring was used as the gateway to enter this dimension and two of you possessed jusenkyo curses a copy of the springs followed. As such they need a guide or caretaker Ranma I wish to give you that position."

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

OOooOOooOO


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

The Fox Siblings Ch 5

"Talking"

**Shouting**

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking." I asked after coming to my senses. Honestly I didn't know what to think. I mean here was Ryoga someone I thought I had known for years turns out to be a god and he wants me to be the caretaker for jusenkyo.

"No I'm dead serious." The divine Ryoga answered with an amused look on his face.

"Could you change back? You're freakin me out." Ryoga asked his counterpart.

"I see you prefer the appearance of your cuter half." Ryoga-chan said after she transformed. "That feels better. You know being turned into girl feels wrong to begin with but it kind of grows on you."

"If this is your reaction then I can see that." Ranma said looking over at Ryoga-chan.

"You have till tomorrow night to decide. I advise walking around the village before you decide." Ryoga-chan said as she melted into the mirror hanging on the wall.

"She wasn't kidding." Ranma said wide eyed after that exit.

"What are you going to do?" Kushina asked.

"I'll sleep on it to begin with." Ranma said stretching. "Well I'm hitting the hay you three should probably think about doing the same." She finished as she entered the room she would be sharing with Naruto for the night.

"It would be advisable to follow her lead." Jiraiya said standing to leave. "We can talk more later. Sayonora."

"Ja ne." Kushina replied as Jiraiya left.

Yeah I didn't know what was in store for me so I followed Ryoga's advice and wandered the village the next day. Now why is Ryoga being so excepting of a being turned into a girl? Maybe heaven didn't care for pigs in their ranks. Wait what am I rambling for. Ack I'm writing them down. Stop it stop it.

OOooOO

"See you later mom." Naruto yelled happily running out the door for another day at the academy.

"Don't get into to much trouble." Kushina called after him not getting an answer in return. "It's nice to be around my children again. By the way Ranma what's with the look on your face?"

"Because I don't know if I'm just hearing things." Ranma said as she appeared to be cleaning out her ears.

"What are you hearing?" Kushina asked.

"Just now before Naruto left it sounded like he was wishing that he could have the best of both worlds and be male and female like I used to be." Ranma said as Ryoga stiffened at what she was implying.

"Well you could help with that if were the mistress of the springs."

"I guess." Ranma answered slowly.

"But the choice is still yours Ran-ko." Kushina said emphasizing the two syllables. Ranma was unable to respond to that logic as she finished eating before vacating the apartment. "Hopefully she doesn't get to lost as you two have a sparring match set for later today." Kushina said as Ryoga was stiffly eating.

OOooOO

"Sarutobi I can't believe you would take in an outsider." One of Sarutobi's old team mates turned elder Homura Mitokado said in admonishment.

"That's correct just because this mystery girl looks like Kushina doesn't mean you make her a shinobi for our village without the proper background checks." The other teammate turned elder Koharu Utatane added.

"I have my reasons Koharu, Homura. I am hokage after all that gives me the ability to bypass some of the more tiresome roadblocks." Hiruzen said looking down at the file the two elders put on his desk. "And just how did this get into your hands so soon? This file was made not even twenty hours ago."

"We have our ways old friend." Homura said as the pair turned to leave. "The council won't allow for this breach of protocol." He finished as they left the room.

"Now to determine who exactly gave them this file." Sarutobi said looking at the file absently. "Though I have my suspicions. Looks like we're going to be holding a counsel meeting today." He added sighing. "Just what I needed more paperwork."

OOooOO

"Now what? I'm wandering the village like was suggested. And this is supposed to help me decide how?" Ranma mumbled to herself as she was currently walked around in the shopping district.

OOooOO

"What can I do for you Toad?" Kushina asked the ANBU that appeared as she was cleaning up the remains of breakfast with Ryoga's assistance.

"The Hokage has called for a counsel meeting in the hour and requested that you take your seat on the counsel." The ANBU with a toad mask said.

"Thank you Toad I'll be there." Kushina replied as the ANBU nodded before shunshining away.

"Wha-what was that about?" Ryoga asked having dropped the dish he was holding in surprise.

"That was one of the elite ninja's who are the undercover agents for the Hokage." Kushina explained. "I'll be gone for a few hours you can familiarize with the village."

"Ok." Ryoga said slowly as if it was the worst idea ever.

"You might find Ranma during your wanderings." Kushina said over her shoulder as she left.

"I hope I don't end up in another village seeing as Ranma is the key to me returning to Japan." Ryoga mumbled as he sat on the sofa. "I wonder how lost I can get on this planet?" He asked himself as he left the apartment.

OOooOO

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered to the boy sitting next to him.

"What?" The black haired boy asked trying to ignore his neighbor while he was looking at the black board.

"I just found out yesterday I have a older sister." Naruto said an impish grin on his face. "And she awesome she might beat your brother."

"Nobody is better than Itachi." Sasuke replied his voice cold.

"We'll have to see about that." Naruto said smiling.

"I want to see what's so great about your sister. I mean she can't be better than my sister." Kiba put in having overheard the conversation.

"How about we test that theory." Naruto added as he jumped out the window followed by Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji. The last two following because they figured anything was better than classes.

"Get back here you ingrates." Iruka called after them. "You're teaching your bad habits to Sasuke."

"We have better things to do." Naruto called back as the five of them left the school yard.

OOooOO

"It's good to see you all could answer my summons on such short notice." Hiruzen Sarutobi addressed the whole of the council after everyone had assembled.

"This may be a bit forward sir but why is there someone in the Uzimaki seat?" One of the civilian councilman asked.

"Ichika Haruno." Hiruzen answered sighing. "Kushina Uzimaki has returned to us and retaken her place on this counsel. Now onto the reason for this meeting concerning one Ranma Saotome." Sarutobi continued distributed copies of the file his former team member had stuck their nose into earlier that day. "This person was brought to my attention by my advisors. As such I wanted to ask the opinion of the counsel for the inclusion of Kushina's daughter into our ranks as a ninja. Actually you could say my hand was forced."

"Are you smoking something we should know about Lord Hokage?" Haruno asked. "Because all of us know Kushina would be almost twenty years younger not near old enough to have a teenage daughter."

"Are you saying you wish for proof that I am who I say I am?" Kushina asked though she really couldn't blame him at the moment as she was dressed like the wife of a minor lord because what could she say it had grown on her.

"You can lay your fears to rest she is Kushina Uzimaki." Tsume said as the Inuzuka clan head sat in her chair lazily.

"I'm sure that the rest of you on this counsel can't say anything against the assessment of an Inuzuka so please let's carry on." Hiruzen said silencing all questions from the civilian councilman for the time being. "Now that we're back on track. What say you about making Ranma a shinobi of Konoha?"

"What of her skills? There is no reason to include her in our ranks if she can't even pass the genin test." Shikaku Nara asked.

'_As expected of Shikaku. Getting right to the heart of the matter._' Sarutobi thought a smile playing across his face. "Would you believe me if I said that she is phenomenal?"

"That is good to know but that doesn't tell us how she'll do in a combat situation." Shikaku stated.

"If the council wishes we could have her face off against a few select jonin to determine her level of skill." Sarutobi said looking over the various councilmen.

After a little bit more finagling the council decided that within a weeks time Ranma would spar with three different jounin picked by Hokage.

OOooOO

"That went better than I thought it would." Hiruzen commented as he took his seat behind his desk.

"I'll say." Kushina said as she went to sit down at the available sofa when the door to the Hokage's office burst open not giving Kushina much warning before she was almost bolled over by one unusually hysterical individual.

"Thank God your back. Thank God your back. Thank God your back." One Hiashi Hyuga kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"Calm down Hiashi. What's got you so upset?" Kushina asked doing her best to try and calm him down.

"Yes tell us why you had to barge into my office unannounced." Sarutobi commanded.

"Sorry for my out burst but I have a request for you Kushina." Hiashi stated calming himself. "As you know my wife was pregnant with my child before you disappeared." Getting a nod from Kushina he continued. "My Eldest Hinata appears to not be in possession of the Byakugan as such I named my nephew Neji my heir for Clan head." This statement caused Kushina to raise an eyebrow. "This has caused quite a stir with the clan elders. They insist that I apply the cursed seal to both of my daughters seeing as neither of them will be clan head along with the fact that their mother is no longer with us to protect them and I can only do so much even in my position as the clan head."

"How can I be of assistance then?" Kushina asked.

"Would you be willing to take my daughters to live with you away from the Hyuga compound." Hiashi all but begged. Eliciting yet another surprised expression from the hokage though he kept his pipe this time.

"Of course I would. Anything for a friend. Well within reason that is." Kushina said a smirk adorning her face.

"Thank you." Hiashi said bowing before leaving doing his best to retain his image as the cold clan head.

"That's all of the surprises I can handle for one day." The hokage said sighing as he leaned back into his chair.

"I think you spoke to soon." Kushina said as a knock came from the door.

Hey mom jii-san we've got some issues." Ranma stated as she and Ryoga entered with Naruto and the other four that skipped class.

"What did they do now?" The hokage asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's not so much what they did but where they were." Ranma answered pulling out a bottle with cold water in it first pouring some of it over Naruto's head.

"Sorry about this mom." Naruto said in a girlish lilt as she rubbed the back of her spiky haired head.

"Let me guess. They where at the springs." Kushina stated looking over the other four other boys.

"Yep and it turns out Naruto and Sasuke can't swim. I had to go in and rescue them." Ryoga replied. "Interestingly enough I didn't change."

"We can discuss that later." Kushina waving him off.

"So Sasuke turns into a girl. What do you three change into?" Sarutobi asked.

"Do we have to? It's kind of embarrassing." Kiba whined.

"Ranma." Hiruzen requested as he didn't fell like doing a jutsu at the moment. She complied tossing some water in his direction evoking the change causing the academy students to stare. "Now please continue."

Sighing Shikamaru motioned for Ranma to splash him and get it over with as he and Kiba about literally melted into their cursed forms. Choji well nothing appeared to happen.

With a critical eye the hokage looked them over. Shikamaru appeared to be a deer but of a variety he had never seen before as his nose look not dissimilar to a sock with a ball in it. Kiba on the other hand was a wolf cub if his appearance was telling. "What of you Choji?"

"I felt something when I was accidentally knocked in by Ryoga but like you not a clue what I turned into." Choji answered pulling out a bag of chips that he proceeded to eat the contents of.

"How did you become cursed hokage?" Kiba asked before almost jumping out of his skin surprised he could still speak.

"I wish to know as well." Shikamaru added trying to determine how to sit in this form as he had never seen a deer sit.

"Let's just say it was like you and leave it at that." Hiruzen answered heating some water and changing back. "I would recommend spending time in your alternate forms so that you are able to function in them. Ranma if you would be so kind as to escort the four of them home and explain to their families I would appreciate it."

"What of mine and Ryoga's spar?" Ranma asked.

"The counsel has decided to test you with our jonin and Ryoga will be tested at that time. The date has been set for a week from now."

"Thank you jii-san." Ranma said as she and her entourage left.

"You should go with them Kushina catch up on what you've missed and all that." Hiruzen told her as she got up and left a water balloon coming out nowhere hitting Sarutobi and triggering his curse. "I give up it's almost not worth changing back." He said sighing as he began going through his paperwork.

OOooOO


End file.
